bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DinoQueen13
Re: These are Chinese characters, and they're created when I copy them in order to resize them without lowering the resolution too much, but not from anywhere else. After so, I'm too lazy to rename them when uploading the file. Sorry for that, but I'm not able to rename the uploaded files now. So, could you help me to rename them? --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 15:57, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply Aye. - 'Caution! You have been ' 02:37, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Parodies idea When I make the page, I will put those info that I have on the draft plus a good number of images to support it. I will expand on the information once I had found more info about them in the internet. Earliest I'll be able to do it is tomorrow since I'm about to hit the sack. Thanks. :) "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 15:46, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Reply Haha yeah. Trust me. I've tried numerous attempts. It looked normal when i edit it, but it changes back once I refresh. I suppose i'll just edit on another random wiki until it replaces itself. Reply Ugh sorry forgot. You mean like... I added them to the Game section of the Attribute Galleries. That's the toys section, right? Anyways, do you want me to put caption on them? That would do. "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 03:42, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey... About Blast Helios' edit concerning addition of multiple categories, that's due to the result of his edit conflict with yours. It wasn't voluntary. - 'Caution! You have been ' 22:45, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Reply Well, photoshopped images of screenshot to a user's arbitrary convenience ''is categorized under a form of fanart. Moreover, that particular image is merely a fused duplicate of JJ Dolls' images on their respective infoboxes. - 'Caution! You have been ' 21:42, August 29, 2012 (UTC) The Link... Here is the link to where I got that bakugan picture: http://bakugan.webeden.co.uk/#/bakugan/4568469029 ~Rise_Dragaon OMG HANYUU! :D Behold, the grand Demonis Sanjushi! 21:54, September 17, 2012 (UTC) XD I wuv you ^^ <3 Behold, the grand Demonis Sanjushi! 21:57, September 17, 2012 (UTC) It's ... like you knew ... GET OUT OF MAI HEAD! Behold, the grand Demonis Sanjushi! 22:02, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ' Dat connection is EVUHL. Behold, the grand Demonis Sanjushi! 22:10, September 17, 2012 (UTC) LAWL! Sorry, I couldn't resist. I accept full responsibility for my actions ^^ In the heart of the blind [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'something you'll never find ']]is a vision of light. 22:21, September 17, 2012 (UTC) T.T Behold, the grand Demonis Sanjushi! 00:39, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Bug I realized also that it may be due to the rich text editor so I tried switching to that Source/Coding tab but the existing data still would not load. :( I hope this gets fixed before Saturday. "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 23:43, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Organisation About the Bakugan Mobile Assaults: you said that the organisation "was from the date of their reveal (as a whole, so not by anime specifically, but the time they were first introduced into the franchise)." So that's the official organisation for the BMAs? KillerBird (talk) 02:33, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Ranking of villains Is it wrong to list the villains' level of importance in comparrison to each other? "In all honesty, what kind of villain they were is unimportant and secondary.": On that note by saying that someone was the main/most major villain of each series is an unimportantant thing. KillerBird (talk) 03:09, September 20, 2012 (UTC) "Also, I rarely ever see people use terms like "primary" or "secondary" villains/antagonists; they are usually defined by "major" or "minor" villains/antagonists.": what about main villains? I'm just being a bit more specific let me explain: Primary and Main could be considered the same thing (the most significant villain/antagonist). However, major could be further divided into secondary (2nd), tertiary (3rd), quaternary (4th) and quinery (5th). After that it would be just minor. (Note: I suppose you could attempt to classify primary, secondary, tertiary, quaternary and quinery levels of minor if wished.) : To apply it to notable villain organisation: *Doom Beings: Naga/Silent Naga (primary), Hal-G (secondary), Masquerade (tertiary), Reaper, Hydranoid, Gate-Keepers (Quaternary or Quinery, depending on which ones were considered the greater antagonist). *Vexos: Zenoheld (primary), Hydron (secondary), Mylene (tertiary antagonist but primary villainess as the highest ranking female villain within the group), Shadow (quaternary), Clay Fermin (quinary). *Twelve Orders: Brawlers: Barodius (primary), Kazarina (secondary), Gill (tertiary), Airzel (quaternary), Stoica (quinery). Bakugan: Dharak (primary), Lumagrowl (secondary), Krakkix (tertiary), Strikeflier (quaternary), Lythirus (quinary). *Chaos Army: Brawlers: Barodius/Mag Mel (primary), Anubias+Sellon (both secondary). Baugan: Razenoid/Evolved Razenoid (primary), Horridian and Spyron (secondary). Mechtogan: Dreadeon (primary), Smasheon+Braxion (secondary). Mechtogan Titan: Dreadon Titan (primary) KillerBird (talk) 00:29, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I have seen people list rankings for villains. "...Why we need to..."? Would: "To be specific and accurate" be a good reason? What do you mean "the rankings can vary"? I presume you are talking about Klaus Von Hertzon, Chan Lee, Julio Santana, Komba O'Charlie and Billy Gillbert in terms of "brainwashed brawlers"? It would not be misleading if they were given an equal rank (that is possible to do when dealing with ranking not individuals but organisations in terms of villainous or antagonistic roles): for the brawlers mentioned that would be quaternary. They're not subjective, if they can be proven. I for one don't think they are minor details. "Just to get the idea that the character is or was a villain at one point is enough for us.": Is that essentially saying that they were all EQUALLY BAD? "I doubt that children would particularly understand/grasp the concept of primary, secondary, tertiary villains as an important part to the story (which, in Bakugan really isn't.": You would be surprised what children would understand/grasp these days. It is important in terms of who is more evil, or of greater significane/more responce than others for events that occur. Yes, we have been over this, but there is something inherently to be gained from making these edits." P.S It would be really nice if the protection was removed from Masquerade's page. KillerBird (talk) 09:20, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Promotion Sorry, but I don't think I'm the suitable one for the job. I do not have a lot of time here already even as a normal editor as my new school term starts and I'm busy studying. And you can see that I even didn't know that 'h*ll' can't be used here, I also mix up the format in the page sometimes and know nearly nothing about codes used in wiki (and even not if it's the correct name)...so I'm in fact lack of knowledge about the rules and MoS here, at least in terms of being a admin. So though I enjoy the power of being an admin and I'm willing to change something (like pages' format), sorry again, I don't have time and ability to handle that. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.'']] 16:05, September 21, 2012 (UTC) "Greater than the community"?! "You may want it, but the community doesn't. You are not greater than the community. ": So who is this "community"? I never said I was "greater than the community". I was merely saying that I was a member of the community that did what these details applied. KillerBird (talk) 22:18, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Clarification "He's saying that we have no need to change the articles to your way because you think it's beneficial; we don't see any benefit in making such details. He's referring to the fact that you repeatedly continue to make your edits after we've stated that we would prefer to see your reasoning full out, then responding that we did not agree with your reason to insert those statements in the articles": Who do you mean by "WE"? "we've stated that we would prefer to see your reasoning full out": What reasoning have I not given? KillerBird (talk) 00:56, September 22, 2012 (UTC)